


Stop. Rewind. Repeat. by Steelneko

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Loop, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Mami knows she's not crazy. Homura just might be.





	Stop. Rewind. Repeat. by Steelneko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stop. rewind. repeat.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300318) by [Steelneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelneko/pseuds/Steelneko). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Stop. Rewind. Repeat. by Steelneko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300318)  
**Length** : 0:15:42  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Stop.%20Rewind.%20Repeat.%20by%20Steelneko.mp3.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
